Shadow of the Day
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Shadows of the past creep closer, as four mutant girls try to make their way in the world. Nobody said trust was going to be easy. As the girls learn to trust others, they learn powers and secrets that should have been kept. Alex/OC, Hank/OC, Sean/OC
1. We Have Heart

**A/N: So...this is my new X-Men: First Class story, and...yeah. I might POSSIBLY include bits of X1-X3 in here (possibly Wolverine Origins, too), but let's see what kind of response this gets first.**

**Also, if I get ANY characters wrong (like Wolverine, Sabretooth, Frost, etc.), feel free to correct me. I've only seen the movies and the TV show (I preferred the movies), and haven't read the comics. Everything I know about those characters is from the movies and TV show.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs (wow, a disclaimer where I didn't talk in 3rd person? We're onto something new here...)**

* * *

><p>"Sun-Hi," Sun-Hi's older sister, Nanami called out, "table fourteen still hasn't gotten their coffee, and we're on in ten minutes!" Sun-Hi and Nanami park were the daughters of Chun Hei and Wataru Park, who owned the popular coffee and bubble tea shop, Coffee at the Parks. Nanami was nineteen and had long, dark brown hair that went down just past her shoulders and stopped halfway down her back. Today, she wore short jeans, a green tank top and black Converse shoes.<p>

Sun-Hi was twelve, and looked a lot like Nanami, but Sun-Hi's hair was longer, it stopped at the small of her back. Sun-Hi decided to play it fashionable but simple, by wearing a denim mini-skirt with black leggings, a black shirt, a denim vest, and wore black Converse shoes just like her sister. Sun-Hi and her sister were occasional performers at the coffee shop, mostly singing either Korean or Japanese songs, given that they spoke both languages fluently, in addition to English. Sun-Hi and Nanami both wanted to be singers, so performing was one of the best ways to get used to being in the spotlight.

Sun-Hi sighed, as she started to walk over to table fourteen. Her parents were behind the counter, and were just paying attention to what they were doing. Sun-Hi recognized the guy from table fourteen, though, as she said, "Hey, weren't you here last month?"

The guy at the table looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry," he replied, "I've never been here before."

"Yes, you have. I know I'm right," Sun-Hi insisted. Nanami, Chun Hei, and Wataru looked up from what they were doing and stared at Sun-Hi, who didn't feel their gazes. "You ordered the coconut bubble tea and the coffee cake. You were wearing long blue jeans, black boots, a zipped up leather jacket, and were reading the sports section of the New York Times. It was-"

Sun-Hi was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Chun Hei, as Chun Hei glared at her daughter, before turning to the customer and saying, "Please excuse my daughter. She tends to do this as a...gimmick. For tips. Sun-Hi, this way." And Chun Hei pulled her daughter into the back of the shop, while Nanami and Wataru followed.

"What the hell was that about, Sun-Hi," Wataru asked his youngest daughter in Japanese as he glared at her. Nanami just stared at Sun-Hi with a shocked expression. Chun Hae looked positively angry, just like her husband.

"I-I don't know," Sun-Hi replied, fear rising up inside of her.

"She can't be one of those...those...freaks they talk about. Mutants," Chun Hei spat out in Korean. Nanami's eyes widened, and Wataru stared at his youngest daughter, before doing the unthinkable. He slapped her across the face. Hard.

"Father, mother" Sun-Hi cried out in Korean, rubbing her cheek where it hurt. The slap left a large red mark on her cheek. "What was that for?"

"You're not our daughter. We can't be parents to...a freak," Wataru shouted in English, before pulling out a pocket knife, and slashing Sun-Hi across the arms and legs. Suddenly, Sun-Hi felt a sudden pulling sensation in her head. Nanami saw her sister's eyes change color form the deep, warm brown they were to a deep, cold purple. Her parents stopped what they were doing and just stared at her with blanks stares, as Sun-Hi's head was filled with images of her parents from their younger days.

It was a few minutes later, before Sun-Hi's parents lay motionless on the floor. They were still breathing. Nanami stared at her younger sister, whose eyes changed back to brown. "Sun-Hi," Nanami gasped, "What did you just do?"

"I-I don't know."

Nanami sighed, as she walked over to their parents. "You know, you're lucky I've been watching all those episodes of House M.D. Otherwise, I wouldn't know that our parents were-" Nanami cut herself off as she looked into her parents eyes. Chun Hei and Wataru didn't react to anything she tried. They were unresponsive. They were brain-dead.

"Nanami," Sun-Hi asked, "What's going-"

"Get out."

"I'm sorry, wha-"

"GET OUT!" Nanami pushed her younger sister to the ground, before saying, "I can't believe I have a freak for a sister. You killed our parents! They're brain dead! Get out!" And for good measure, Nanami slashed her sister one more time with the knife, just below the neck.

Tears welled up in Sun-Hi's eyes as she ran out the back door of the shop and into the unknown. She didn't usually go out the back door, and wasn't really sure where she was until about twenty minutes later. She gasped for breath, and her wounds ached. It wasn't too long before she collapsed onto the ground and darkness took her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you all right," a voice asked. Sun-Hi struggled to open her eyes, to see that she was somewhere in a back alley and three girls were standing over her. One looked as if she was of Hispanic descent, and had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. This girl wore jean shorts and a black t-shirt. The girl next to her was African-American, had medium-length jet black hair, and had white tattoos of stars along her arms, and wore a light blue t-shirt, with long jeans and leather boots. The third girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt and jeans.<p>

"What the-" Sun-Hi struggled to sit up.

"Easy there, _chica_," the Hispanic one said, as she put a hand on Sun-Hi's shoulder. "I'm Carmiña Juarez. I'm thirteen" She turned to the other girls. "Go on, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Tomika Riley, and I'm also thirteen," the African-American one introduced herself.

"And I'm Emilia Baker. I'm fourteen," the blonde introduced herself, with a British accent.

"Sun-Hi Park. I'm twelve," Sun-Hi introduced herself. She felt herself begin to tense. She had to get out of there.

"Relax," Emilia stated, "we're just like you. Well, not really. I mean-"

"Emii," Tomika chided, "stop babbling." Tomika turned to Sun-Hi, who had a confused expression. "What Emii was trying to say was that we have powers, too. Emilia prefers to be called Emii, but she goes by either. Carmen-Carmiña, but she prefers to be called Carmen-can create force fields, and she created a human repelling one while we were walking. We didn't see you until we got closer to you, and we knew you were like us, because the force field didn't send you flying."

"Oh," Sun-Hi commented, her heart flooding with relief, as she asked, "So what can the rest of you do?"

"Well," Carmiña replied, "I can create force fields and manipulate cosmic energy."

"I can construct energy into various shapes; even functional machinery," Emilia added.

"My power is...well...kinda complicated," Tomika added. "I'm capable of astral and mental projection, and I can mentally dominate someone, which is kinda like mind control, but not really."

"Nice," Sun-Hi stared at the girls in awe.

"So what can you do," Emilia asked in her accent.

Sun-Hi looked at the ground, before she heard something. It sounded like Carmiña's voice, but Carmiña wasn't talking. "What the-" Carmiña started to say, as she felt something inside her head, before realizing it was Sun-Hi. "Are you a telepath?"

"What," Sun-Hi asked, pulling out of Carmiña's head. "I am? Dang, I just found that out now. Well, I guess I can say partially, but that's not really it. I...um...it's kinda hard to explain. I...remember things. Like...I could probably remember a person's exact height and weight without them telling me, or I could remember anything else in the best detail possible. I can also wipe someone's memory enough so that they're...brain-dead. It's like...I absorb their memories and live through them if I want to. Well, the absorption part isn't really an option, but the living through it part is."

The other girls stared at Sun-Hi in awe. "Damn, _chica_," Carmen whispered, "your parents must have freaked."

"Freaked," Sun-Hi whispered, as she smirked, "are you kidding me? They _fucking_ disowned me. My own father slashed at me with a knife, my mom and sister just stood there and let him, and my sister basically threw me out of the house. They went _ballistic_."

"Our parents pretty much did the same thing," Tomika replied. "When we all met, we pretty much just made our own family." Tomika turned to Carmen and Emii and asked, "What do you say we add one more member to our little family?"

"I'm all for it," Carmen replied, smiling.

"Me, too," Emii added.

"Guys," Sun-Hi whispered, as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. A family. People who were just like her, who accepted her for who she was.

* * *

><p>Four years past, and Sun-Hi-who gave herself the American name, Jasmine-and the other girls were living in a back alley in Koreatown. The girls all got to know Sun-Hi, and Sun-Hi taught them all how to speak Korean and Japanese. Sun-Hi also got a job at Haiku Asian Bistro, performing songs there on an almost daily basis. The girls were regulars at Haiku Asian Bistro, and on the days Sun-Hi performed, all the girls would get bubble tea and lunch on the house. She loved her job, and she loved living with the girls.<p>

It was a hard life, but the girls all bonded. They shared their hardships, their triumphs, and talked about what would have become of their lives. Sun-Hi wanted to be a singer, Carmen wanted to be an artist, but Tomika and Emii weren't sure. Sun-Hi even gave the girls a few private concerts, but they were all A Capella, because the girls didn't have a piano in the back alley where they all lived.

Of course, family was still a touchy subject. Correction; their human families were a touchy subject. Family wasn't something that was easy to forget about. Still, the girls were all their own little family, and they were happy.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday afternoon, and Raven was in her usual disguise of a blonde haired girl with a light tan and blue eyes, as she walked through Koreatown to pick up some bubble tea for the house at her favorite restaurant, Haiku Asian Bistro. She sighed, as she put her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts, which were matched with a black shirt and black boots, and remembered that even though she <em>loved<em> hearing that Korean singer, Jasmine, sing, that wasn't the reason she was going there. Finally, a trip to the city, but not for the right reason.

Unfortunately, Raven wasn't just out to get bubble tea for the house. Charles had glimpsed a group of four female mutants through Cerebro who were currently at the bubble tea house. She couldn't help but wonder why Charles was sending her, when he was perfectly capable of getting there himself. "I heard that," Charles smiled, coming up from behind Raven.

"Charles," Raven laughed, lightly pushing Charles on the shoulder, "What are you doing here?" Raven and Charles continued to walk to the shop.

"Erik kept nagging me about how I didn't even describe the girls to you and...ah...something else. I forget. Oh, I think we're here." Charles opened the door and held it for Raven, who walked through, as Charles followed. There were three girls sitting at a table. Charles quickly recognized the three as the mutants he glimpsed with Cerebro. The fourth one was up on the stage singing and playing the piano. She was a good singer, Charles had to admit, and her piano skills weren't so bad either.

He heard someone speaking behind him, and turned to see Raven nodding her head to the music. He listened, while the girl on the stage moved to the next song, which she said was called _Gee_, which was in Korean_. _She spoke in English, but all the songs were either in Korean or Japanese. Charles turned to Raven, who appeared to be doing her best to sing along, despite that it was in a different language. "Raven, you know this music," he asked her.

"Of course I know it," she replied, "I went here once, but I always seem to arrive at the end of the concerts. Jasmine, the singer, is so amazing. Of course, I don't understand what she's saying in the songs, but she still sounds awesome!" Raven got a good look at her 'brother,' before noticing he had that look. "Charles, we are _not_ going to go up to her and tell her she's a-"

"Of course not! Not in the middle of her concert. We'll wait til after she's done."

Jasmine belted out the last lyrics of _Gee_:

"_I can't even say anything_  
><em>I'm too embarrassed<em>

_Do I not have any courage?_  
><em>What would be the right thing to do?<em>  
><em>Thump thump my heart is anxious as I'm looking at you<em>

_So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
><em>So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee<em>  
><em>Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)<em>

_So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
><em>So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh<em>_  
><em>_So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee_  
><em>Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)<em>"

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Jasmine shouted in Korean, before stepping off the stage and going to join the four other girls. They quickly engaged in a conversation, before a waiter came up and placed their orders.

"What do you suppose we do," Raven asked.

"We tell them. I didn't think she was friends with those three other girls," Charles answered. He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>A waiter walked over to the table, food in hand, as the girls quickly looked up from their conversation. "Let's see," the waiter said, "we have the sesame chicken bento with vegetable fried rice-"<p>

"Mine," said Tomika, taking the plate from the waiter.

"The kung pao chicken bento with brown rice-"

"That would be mine," said Sun-Hi, taking her food.

"The sake sashimi-"

"That's me," Emii said, taking her food as well.

"So you'll be the mango shrimp, Carmen."

"Thanks, Kai," the girls chorused, as Carmiña took her food.

The girls ate their meals with gusto, as they all engaged in conversation once again; this time in Korean. Their conversation was quickly interrupted by a man in his mid- to late twenties and a girl who looked just a bit younger than them walking up. "Excuse me," the man said, "I'm Charles Xavier."

Emii turned to Charles, gave a pretty smile and said, "Yeah? Go fuck yourself."

Charles was taken aback by Emii's remark. Emii looked as if she was the most ladylike of the group, and was surprised that such language could come out of such a nice-looking girl's mouth. "That's not very ladylike," Charles remarked at the blonde haired girl.

"Well, would you rather we said 'Go the fuck away,'" Tomika asked. "Because, believe me, we have _several_ words in our vocabulary we're dying to try out."

"_Dios, chicas_. Cut it out," Carmiña sighed, as she ate her mango shrimp.

"Can't we at least try to tell the nice man to go away _politely_," Sun-Hi asked.

"Fine," Emii sighed. She looked at Charles, and said, "_Please_ go away. We're trying to have a conversation, and-"

"Hands in the air," a voice shouted. The girls shot up out of their chairs and turned around. Six men wearing black suits and black headbands walked in the door, guns raised in the air. "I said," one of the men shouted, "hands in the air!"

Sun-Hi and the girls all exchanged a look, and just as they were about to put their hands up, another one of the men came up to the girls. "Yo, boss," the man said, looking at the girls individually, "these are the ones who took our turf, right? You said there were a Korean, Hispanic, Afri-"

"Shut up, Hoss," the boss shouted. "At least try to sound like you have an education if you can't look like it." The boss lowered his gun, and walked up to the girls. "Well, well, well. So these are the bitches who stole our turf."

"How do you know it was us," Emilia asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Hello! It's _our_ turf! We see everything," the boss explained. "But enough chit-chat. Give us our turf, and no one has to get hurt."

Everyone in the restaurant fled. The manager, the chefs, the waiters, even the other customers. The only people who were still in there were the girls, Charles, and that girl who was near him. "Why should we give you your turf," Tomika asked.

"Because if you don't," the boss replied, pulling a small object out of his pocket, "I'll blow this place up, with all of us inside it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sun-Hi growled.

"Boss, that's the-" the grunt started to say.

"Hoss, for the fifth _fucking _time, shut up," the boss shouted. He turned back to the girls. "I guess I never introduced myself. How rude. The name's Creed. Victor Creed." Victor then turned to look at Sun-Hi, before saying, "Ah, yes, that little Korean girl. You know, I had you right where I wanted you back at that coffee shop."

"Coffee shop," Sun-Hi asked. "What do you-" and that's when it hit her. Victor was the man at the shop. The one who had her abilities reveal themselves. "You _fucking_ bastard," Sun-Hi shouted, forgetting about all her surroundings, and charging at Creed, before a loud _bang!_ sounded, and Sun-Hi grasped at her right thigh in pain. That _bang!_ was followed by a second one, but the bullet hit her left arm. "What the _fuck_," Sun-Hi gasped through the pain.

"Just a little parting gift. Oh, and if you ever meet someone named Logan, tell him his big bro says hi, and I'll see him soon. _Very soon._" Creed turned to Hoss, before shouting, "Hoss! This is where we-"

"Take the money and run?"

"No!"

"Shoot the sheriff?"

"No!"

Hoss thought for a few moments, before saying, "Get the hell out of here?"

"Yes! Now let's go, you imbecile!" Creed, Hoss, and the rest of their men ran out of the shop, but the girls would worry about catching them later. Sun-Hi was their biggest concern.

"_Jasmine_," Sun-Hi thought to all the girls, "_I don't want him to know my real name_."

The girls all telepathically said yes, as they crowded around her. "Jasmine," Tomika and Emilia cried.

"Come on, stay with us," Carmiña cried.

"It hurts...It HURTS," Sun-Hi shouted through the pain. She began to scream, and when her screams died down, she lost consciousness.

The other three girls exchanged a quick look, before Emilia checked Sun-Hi's pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. "She's losing a lot of blood," Emilia explained. "Where can we take her? I don't think there's a hospital around here."

"Take her to my place," Charles said. The girl next to him nodded.

"Why should we trust you," Emilia asked.

"_Because I'm just like you_," Charles replied telepathically. The girls all gasped, exchanged a look, and a silent agreement passed between them.

"Fine," Tomika said.

"We'll go with you," Carmiña added.

"But we still don't entirely trust you," Emilia finished.

"I can live with that," Charles replied.

"I'm Raven, Charles's sister," the girl next to Charles replied. "Let's grab some napkins, bind her wounds so they'll hold til we get to the house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seeing as I tend to name my stories and chapters after songs, here are the names:**

**Title-Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park**

**Chapter-We Have Heart-OK, this is actually _a line_ from a song. The song is called Young, and it's by Hollywood Undead**


	2. We Don't Belong

**A/N: So...this is my new X-Men: First Class story, and...yeah. I might POSSIBLY include bits of X1-X3 in here (possibly Wolverine Origins, too), but let's see what kind of response this gets first.**

**Also, if I get ANY characters wrong (like Wolverine, Sabretooth, Frost, etc.), feel free to correct me. I've only seen the movies and the TV show (I preferred the movies), and haven't read the comics. Everything I know about those characters is from the movies and TV show.**

**By the way, the song used in the last chapter was the English translation of _Gee_ by SNSD/Girls Generation  
><strong>

**One more thing: I'm kinda working about four stories at once, so updates for this will be kinda slow because of those stories, school, etc. Sorry!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs (wow, a disclaimer where I didn't talk in 3rd person? We're onto something new here...)**

* * *

><p>When Sun-Hi woke up, she was in a room that looked like it had once belonged to a young boy. There was a wooden baseball bat hanging on a mount on the wall, and the walls were a dark color. She looked at her arm, and saw that it had been bandaged. Her leg felt relatively normal, although it hurt a little. It was probably bruised from the hit and the bullet removal. "Looks like she's finally up," a voice said, as a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and eyes that looked like they were haunted from the ghosts of his past walked in. "About time. Charles says that you have quite the freaky ability-"<p>

The man rambled on and on, but the only word that Sun-Hi heard was 'freak.' It made her remember how her parents and sister had addressed her four years ago. Her eyes widened in shock as they changed color and she remembered. She froze in fear as she relived the memory. "Hey, you okay," the man asked.

Sun-Hi's eyes changed back to normal, before she took in her surroundings, and noticed the baseball bat. Faster than lightning, she took it off the wall and hit the man right in the groin. He yelled in agony, doubling over in pain and holding his crotch, as Sun-Hi ran out of the room.

Erik was still doubled over in pain. He couldn't help but wonder what he said to make the little girl hit him with a baseball bat right in his package. "Erik, the professor-" Alex and Sean stopped short, as they saw the position Erik was in. "Erik," Alex said, trying to push the very dirty thoughts of what Erik could have been doing out of his head, "there is a time for everything. Now is not the time to be fu-"

"Alex, shut up, or I'll yank every bit of metal on you and pin you and it to the ceiling," Erik gasped.

"Who are those other girls, anyway," Sean asked. "I mean, I know there's Emii, Carmen, and Tomika, but I don't know who this is."

"You really don't know who she is," Alex asked Sean, gaping at him as if he had three heads. "Seriously? Come on, that's Jasmine! She performs at Haiku Asian Bistro! You know, she wrote _Gee_ and all those other Korean and Japanese songs!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Raven just keeps going on and on about her and won't shut up! Still, I can't believe she's one of us..."

* * *

><p>Sun-Hi didn't know what to do, except keep running. She ran and ran, until she hit something. Rather, someone. "S-Jasmine," Carmen exclaimed, correcting herself at the last minute and embracing her friend. Emii and Tomika heard Carmen, and ran over to see her hugging Sun-Hi. "You're alive!"<p>

"What the-" Sun-Hi stopped short, as she felt someone else's presence in the room. That Charles guy. Sun-Hi didn't know how, but she could somehow tell that he was a telepath. She quickly switched to Korean, as she asked, "What the hell are we doing here?" Charles raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the other girls, and tried to read their thoughts. While he could, they were thinking in Korean, because that Jasmine girl was speaking Korean. He couldn't understand a word!

"Do you remember anything," Emii asked in the same language.

"Emii, who the hell do you think you're asking? Did you forget what I can do?" Tomika laughed. She currently wore a grey tank-top and grey sweatpants, as she proudly displayed the white star tattoos that ran across her arms, chest, and shoulders. The other girls were all dressed in the same clothes. "What are these?"

"S-um...how do you say 'sweatsuits' in Korean," Emii asked, switching to English at the last minute, as the girls all burst into laughter. Charles just stared in confusion at the girls as he wondered what was so funny, before realizing that they were laughing at how Emii didn't know how to say sweatsuits in Korean, and expressing their joy in that Jasmine was alive. However, Charles couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about Jasmine.

Charles tried to get into her head, to figure out what was so strange about her, but as she was speaking in rapid-fire Korean with her friends—or sisters, as Tomika had told him—she somehow pushed him out. The only little bit of thought that he caught was in Korean, and he couldn't understand it. He sighed, thinking Erik probably would have come in handy in this sort of situation. "_Erik_," Charles thought, reaching out telepathically for his metal-bending friend, "_where are you?_" Charles quickly got an image of Erik in the room that Jasmine was in, and Erik was in a rather...compromising position. His hand was on his crotch, and he was in pain. "_Erik, there is a time for everything, but the time to fu—_"

"_Charles,_" Erik thought back, "_If you've read Alex's mind lately, you'll know what I threatened him with. Now, I'll threaten you with the same thing. Finish that sentence, and you'll find yourself pinned to the ceiling by every bit of metal that's on you._"

Charles sighed, before turning back to the girls, and heard Raven, Hank, Sean, and Alex walking in. "Professor," Alex said, "you're late. We were supposed to start training twenty minutes ago, and—"

"And nothing. We'll start training. We'll have to set up partnerships, though. Let's see...Raven, why don't you train with Tomika, Alex and Sean can train with Emilia, Hank and Erik will work with Carmiña, and I'll work with Jasmine," Charles finished. "Let me just see if Erik is done fu—"

"Charles, what did I tell you about finishing that sentence," Erik asked as he walked into the room. Everyone smiled as they knew what Charles was about to say.

"That you'll pin me to the ceiling by every bit of metal I'm wearing," Charles recited.

"Exactly. Let's see—I'm working with Carmiña, right," Erik asked. Everyone nodded, as Hank, Erik, and Carmen took off for their training.

"And we're with Emilia, Sean," Alex commented, as he walked up to Emilia, before she, Alex, and Sean left for their training.

"Looks like it's you and me, then, girl," Raven commented, as she walked upstairs, followed by Tomika.

Charles watched as all the partnerships left for their training. Tomika's...problem, he called it, would have to be fixed. She couldn't go around with those tattoos, because they glowed whenever she used her powers. He wondered if cover-up would solve it, before turning to Jasmine. There was something strange about her, but he just couldn't place it. "So..." Charles began, awkwardly.

Sun-Hi eyed Charles warily. She didn't trust him. Other telepaths...they were annoying. Sun-Hi remembered all too well the last time a telepath 'visited' her and the other girls on their turf. It didn't go well. Apparently, her name was Emma. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was as white as snow, and her personality was as cold as the South Pole. Sun-Hi's eyes changed color, as she relived that memory, before coming back to reality, and her eyes changed back to normal. "So that's your mutation," Charles breathed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we're not on the same page. My what is a what now," Sun-Hi asked.

"Your mutation."

"My mutilation?"

Charles laughed at her struggle to get the word right. "Mu-ta-tion," he sounded out for her.

"Mutation," Sun-Hi repeated, and her eyes lit up. "Yay! I got it! Um...what are you talking about, anyway?"

Charles sighed, as explained, "You know the things that you and your sisters can do?"

"What about them?"

"Those are your mutations."

"Oh."

"So, what can you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jasmine..."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it. Now get the hell out of my way before someone gets hurt. And that someone is _not_ going to be me." Sun-Hi's eyes flashed that familiar shade of purple as she glared at Charles.

Charles ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again. "Jasmine, I can't help you unless you talk to me."

Sun-Hi laughed mirthlessly, as she said, "You know, that's what my mom would say. And my dad. And my sister. And do you know what they did when they found out about my powers? Do you know what happened to my parents?" Charles shook his head, as Sun-Hi rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. The scars from the cuts her father made four years ago were still there. The scar that was just below her neck was still there as well. "My father made these cuts," she gestured to the cuts on her arms, "four years ago. My mother? She just stood there and watched with my sister. When my sister saw what I did to my parents, she gave me this," Sun-Hi said, pointing to the cut just below her neck.

"What did you do?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I can help."

"Help? You want to know how you can help? Leave me and my sisters alone. We can handle ourselves just fine."

Sun-Hi started toward the door, as Charles countered with, "Like you did last night?"

Sun-Hi stopped, her hand just inches away from the door handle. "It's not like you _expect_ an armed psychopath to come storming into a restaurant."

"You were shot, and you almost died."

"'Almost died,' huh? Listen, talk to me about that when you try living in a back alley in Koreatown for four years with four other girls, no money, and the food you got before you started your job at a restaurant was nothing but sticky rice and the occasional pork bun. Til then, you don't know shit."

Charles sighed, as he watched Sun-Hi's eyes flash again. Clearly, her eyes changing color was only part of her power. Charles realized he had only one option left: he had to read her mind. He didn't like to do it without a person's permission, but clearly, this was one of those instances where he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes, and put two fingers to his temple, as he looked through her mind.

He didn't find anything, though, as a force quickly pushed him out. "What the fuck," Sun-Hi asked, her eyes having changed to purple, and blazing with anger. Sun-Hi turned around, and let the full extent of her power loose, as she said, with every word laced with venom, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Head." Charles suddenly heard a screaming in his mind, before he felt a pulling sensation there as well. Various figures from his childhood faded in and out of focus, as they slowly faded away.

"Jasmine," Charles cried out, "stop this! I can help you gain control, but only if you _calm your mind_!"

Sun-Hi didn't seem to hear him, as the screaming in his head continued. The memories stopped fading in and out of focus, and were still in Charles's head. "Jasmine, please," Charles shouted.

"What the hell is going on in here," Erik asked, as he, Hank, and Carmen walked into the room. They were soon joined by Raven, Tomika, Alex, Sean, and Emilia, as they watched the scene that was taking place before them. Charles tried to ignore the amount of mental pain he was in, as he explained the situation to the others.

"Has this ever happened before," Charles asked.

"Not that I can recall," Emilia replied. As if by instinct, she grabbed onto Alex's hand and squeezed it in fear. Alex put an arm around her as he rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"I have an idea," Tomika piped up. She turned to Raven and said, "Keep an eye on my body while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Got it," Raven responded. She had seen Tomika's ability while they were training, and actually experienced it for herself. It felt really weird, having someone possess her. Still, that would come in handy from time to time.

"What does she mean by that," Charles and Erik asked.

"You'll see," was all Raven said.

Tomika sat down in a cross-legged position, with her hands on her knees. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as the star tattoos across her upper body began to glow. Tomika's body slumped to the floor in a heap as her spirit left her body and charged into Sun-Hi's. "Amazing," Charles breathed. Sun-Hi's body glowed white, as the star tattoos that were on Tomika's body quickly appeared on Sun-Hi's.

"Damn," Tomika struggled to get out, trying to speak through Sun-Hi, "this...is...the...hardest possession I've ever done." Sun-Hi was fighting back, albeit unconsciously. "I'm trying...to...talk...to her. Give me a minute." Sun-Hi's body froze for a few minutes, as her eyes flashed from brown to purple and back again. Tomika, or rather, Sun-Hi, sharply took a breath, before the body became animated once again.

"She says that you provoked her," Tomika spoke through Sun-Hi and glaring at Charles. "She also said you were lucky that she didn't lose control any further. Something bad would have happened if she did. The other thing she said was that she still doesn't trust you, and probably won't for a while. Trust is a hard thing to earn, after all. And..." Tomika paused, while listening to the rest of what Sun-Hi had to say. "Finally, she said that she already has enough voices in her head. She doesn't need another." Tomika suddenly felt a strain on Sun-Hi's body, as she said, "I'd better get back to my body. Just keep in mind with what I said. Also, remember this: mess with one of us, and you mess with all of us. We stick together." The star tattoos that appeared on Sun-Hi's body faded, as her body glowed white and Tomika returned to her body. The tattoos on Tomika's body glowed as her spirit returned to her. She slowly got up, and said groggily, "Damn...that was so hard."

Charles exchanged a look with the girls, who started babbling away with Sun-Hi, who had just woken up and was still groggy, in rapid-fire Japanese. Charles sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anything out of Sun-Hi, or any of the girls for that matter.

* * *

><p>Nanami was happy. She was the popular one at school, and the sole owner of her parents' coffee and tea shop. The shop had just closed for the evening, and as she scrubbed the counter, she started humming quietly to herself, before she felt something weird inside her mouth. Namely, her teeth. They started hurting, and she could feel something start to pierce the inside of her lower lip. She gasped, as she ran into the back to look in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw.<p>

Her canine teeth were super sharp and pointed. Her eyes went from being a warm brown to a harsh blood-red. Her arms were covered in bright red tattoos with a labyrinth like pattern. She gasped, before looking down at her hands and seeing that her fingernails had gotten to be unnaturally long. She put her hand on the mirror in rage, only to find that the nails cut clean through the mirror. "No one is here," a voice said in a thick Russian accent. Nanami gasped, and saw a man with red skin, a tail, and oddly shaped ears standing in the shop through the mirror's reflection. He was standing with a Hispanic looking girl who wore a black leather jacket with black boots and a black dress, a Hispanic boy wearing a grey suit, and a man who looked much older than the others, who wore a strange silver helmet.

"Correction, Azazel," the Hispanic girl replied, "there is someone here." Nanami gasped, as she willed for her fangs to disappear. Surprisingly enough, they did, and when she looked in the mirror, she saw that her fangs had turned back to her canine teeth. She ran all the way to the back of the shop as quickly and quietly as she could, before she put on gloves and a sweater.

As she came out from the back, she saw the people, and played dumb. "Sorry," Nanami stammered, "the shop is closed for the evening."

"Not a problem," the older man said. "We're not here to eat anyway."

"But-" the Hispanic girl begged.

"We're _not_ here to eat."

"Fine."

"Anyway," the older man continued, "my name is Sebastian Shaw. This is Angel," he pointed to the Hispanic girl, "Azazel," Shaw gestured to the red person with the tail, "and Riptide. And you are?"

"What's it to you," Nanami snapped back.

"Everything."

Nanami gave a nervous laugh, before saying, "This is probably some sick joke. I bet this is on camera right now. That's make up, those are all costumes-" Shaw turned to his associates and exchanged a look, before he nodded and did the unthinkable. He punched Nanami across the face. Blood came out of her mouth, and her fangs came out once again, as she bared them at Shaw and his associates.

"Excellent," Shaw breathed, "but that's not all is it."

Nanami shook her head, and took off the sweater and gloves, revealing her long nails and her tattoos. She sighed. She had become the thing that she hated most: a mutant. Nanami assumed that Shaw and his associates were mutants as well, before asking, "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Shaw smiled, and he was surprised by how well she managed to talk around her fangs. "Join us. Mutants are far superior to humans."

"But humans hate us."

"True, but I assume you've read Machiavelli's _The Prince_?"

Nanami nodded, as she remembered what it had said. "Didn't that say that men should be either pampered or annihilated?"

"True. Mankind has been pampered for far too long with their precious _luxurie_s. Hence, they should be annihilated. They will create disorder in the revolution that is to come."

Nanami sighed. Shaw had a point. While she believed that mutants were superior to humans, considering she was one, she wasn't sure. "Let's say I do go with you. What _exactly_ are we trying to gain here?"

"We are trying to prove to the humans that we can't coexist with them. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Nanami, if you joined me, all of us...we could live like kings...and queens."

Nanami sighed, and weighed her options.

"I'm in. Where do we start?"

Shaw smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: You Don't Belong (another line from Young)<br>Artist: Hollywood Undead **


End file.
